Planets
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: They were like planets; inertia pushing them away and gravity pulling them back in.
1. Planets: Straight

This is one of those crazy, ambiguous, insert-your-favorite-pairing-here sort of stories. It was written to be between a man and a woman, but... if anyone would LIKE to see one with a gay pairing... um... just send me a review and I'll add one for you. (Just putting it out there, because I know that some people enjoy that sort of thing.)

Hope you enjoy and please review! --Artemis J. Halk

* * *

Planets

***

A metaphor that someone once described to them years after the fact was that they were like planets orbiting each other. The gravitational pull from the other planets was enough to keep them circling each other, but not exactly enough to send one crashing into the other.

The other Movers knew that the slightest of movement could send them crashing into each other. It would be painful, not only for them, but for all to witness. The other Movers were smart enough to stay out of their way and not to say anything.

Even when customers would come to the Idea Warehouse to have the Movers solve their problems, they could sense that someone was up between the two of them. They all wisely stayed out of it, not even beginning to understand what was really going on. Not even the other Movers understood- let alone the two of them.

So, they just circled each other, inertia pushing them away and gravity pulling them back in.

They played this game for several months until Kelly Knots came into the Idea Warehouse. Kelly Knots, fresh from a twelve hour flight from Borovia, in a wrinkled beige skirt-suit and her flat, blond hair.

She'd been kicked out of Borovia, probably for good. She had come to live with Nina, the only family Kelly had outside of her home country.

Kelly hadn't an ounce of tact, one of the many reasons why she'd been asked to leave Borovia, and couldn't tell the difference between dancing between the issues and a hippo in a china shop.

"Why don't you two just sleep together already?" Kelly asked, seeming rather crude. The girl's blushed and the guys felt awkward around her until Nina dragged Kelly to her house at four-thirty that afternoon.

But, the air was still thick with hesitation. No one knew just how to respond to Kelly's brash suggestion.

She showed up at his house, late that same night.

"I was just going over to your house. We need to talk." He said, inviting her inside.

"Yes." She agreed.

And talk they did.

"But, once you realized what was going on, I think that the joining of the two planets was a beautiful and glorious thing." The friend finished. She raised her champagne glass and toasted them. "May you have a long and happy marriage."


	2. Planets: Gay

By popular request... Well... one... Here you go. A choose-your-own-pairing story for the people who enjoy reading about gay men.

***

Planets: Gay Version

A metaphor that someone once described to them years after the fact was that they were like planets orbiting each other. The gravitational pull from the other planets was enough to keep them circling each other, but not exactly enough to send one crashing into the other.

The other Movers knew that the slightest of movement could send them crashing into each other. It would be painful, not only for them, but for all to witness. The other Movers were smart enough to stay out of their way and not to say anything.

Even when customers would come to the Idea Warehouse to have the Movers solve their problems, they could sense that someone was up between the two of them. They all wisely stayed out of it, not even begining to understand what was really going on. Not even the other Movers understood- let alone the two of them.

So, they just circled each other, inertia pushing them away and gravity pulling them back in.

They played this game for several months until Kelly Knots came into the Idea Warehouse. Kelly Knots, fresh from a twelve hour flight from Borovia, in a wrinkled beige skirt-suit and her flat, blond hair.

She'd been kicked out of Borovia, probably for good. She had come to live with Nina, the only family Kelly had outside of her home country.

Kelly hadn't an ounce of tact, one of the many reasons why she'd been asked to leave Borovia, and couldn't tell the difference between dancing between the issues and a hippo in a china shop.

"Why don't you two just sleep together already?" Kelly asked, seeming rather crude. Everyone blushed and felt awkward around everyone else until Nina dragged Kelly to her house at four-thirty that afternoon.

But, the air was still thick with hesitation. No one knew just how to respond to Kelly's brash suggestion.

He showed up at the other's house, late that same night.

"I was just going over to your house. We need to talk." He said, inviting the other inside.

"Yes." He agreed as he stepped inside.

And talk they did.

"But, once you realized what was going on, I think that the joining of the two planets was a beautiful and glorious thing." The friend finished. She clapped them both on the back and raised a glass of beer. "Here's to the future- that one day, you two will be able to marry and adopt children without anyone ever judging you and the lifestyle and life-partner you have selected."

"To the future." Everyone echoed. It was a somber mood indeed, but, at least there was no more tension in the air. Something that everyone could be happy about.


	3. Planets: Lesbian

By an even more popular request... Well, one again... Planets, the lesbian version. I hope you're happy now.

This is the final installment of the Planets Trilogy. (Because humans have yet mastered the technique of self-reproduction.... Until then, I suppose...)

***

Planets- Lesbian Version

A metaphor that someone once described to them years after the fact was that they were like planets orbiting each other. The gravitational pull from the other planets was enough to keep them circling each other, but not exactly enough to send one crashing into the other.

The other Movers knew that the slightest of movement could send them crashing into each other. It would be painful, not only for them, but for all to witness. The other Movers were smart enough to stay out of their way and not to say anything.

Even when customers would come to the Idea Warehouse to have the Movers solve their problems, they could sense that someone was up between the two of them. They all wisely stayed out of it, not even begining to understand what was really going on. Not even the other Movers understood- let alone the two of them.

So, they just circled each other, inertia pushing them away and gravity pulling them back in.

They played this game for several months until Kelly Knots came into the Idea Warehouse. Kelly Knots, fresh from a twelve hour flight from Borovia, in a wrinkled beige skirt-suit and her flat, blond hair.

She'd been kicked out of Borovia, probably for good. She had come to live with Nina, the only family Kelly had outside of her home country.

Kelly hadn't an ounce of tact, one of the many reasons why she'd been asked to leave Borovia, and couldn't tell the difference between dancing between the issues and a hippo in a china shop.

"Why don't you two just sleep together already?" Kelly asked, seeming rather crude. Everyone blushed and felt awkward around everyone else until Nina dragged Kelly to her house at four-thirty that afternoon.

But, the air was still thick with hesitation. No one knew just how to respond to Kelly's brash suggestion.

She showed up at the other's house, late that same night.

"I was just going over to your house. We need to talk." She said, inviting the other inside.

"Yes." She agreed as she stepped inside.

And talk they did.

"But, once you realized what was going on, I think that the joining of the two planets was a beautiful and glorious thing." The friend finished. He clapped them both on the back and raised a glass of beer. "Here's to the future- that one day, you two will be able to marry and have children without anyone ever judging you and the lifestyle and life-partner you have selected."

"To the future." Everyone echoed. It was a somber mood indeed, but, at least there was no more tension in the air. Something that everyone could be happy about.


End file.
